


No Problem

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Bring It On (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-17
Updated: 2003-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy and Torrance wash off after working out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sarah c.

 

 

Missy would have gone home earlier, when the rest of the cheerleaders filtered out, but Torrance seemed stressed and needed a friend. In addition to preparing the team for nationals, she now had taken up the quest of finding finance for the The Clovers. Missy looked down over the bar Torrance was using to bench press, and said, "You've worked every major muscle group. Twice. Don't you think you ought to go home and get some sleep?" 

Torrance looked up at her spotter. She'd barely registered her exhaustion before now. Sweat dripped off every body part, and muscles were starting to feel real pain. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She pushed out her last few repetitions, and set the bar back on the rack with Missy's help. "Thanks." 

"No problem." The girls grabbed their towels and silently walked out of the weight room and into the deserted school. Only the few members of the night janitorial staff remained, and they saw no one as they headed toward the locker room.Torrance rested her head on the cool metal of her locker. Missy watched the other girl quietly, while she peeled off her own sticky and sweaty shorts and t-shirt. After dropping her underwear and bra onto the pile, she wrapped herself in a towel and asked, "Hey, are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Torrance replied, rocking her head back and forth. "Just tired. I'll be there in a second." 

Missy nodded and grabbed her shower caddy, walking toward the open shower area. She hung her towel on a hook outside, and then turned on the hot water. She started Torrance's shower too, so the other girl wouldn't have to wait for the water to warm up. Shutting her eyes, she stood under the hot spray for several minutes, letting the cascade soothe her aching muscles. Torrance wasn't the only one exhausted by this insane training regiment. 

Missy would have quit this crazy cheerleading idea long before if Torrance hadn't been around. In addition to being a great friend, Torrance sparked feelings in Missy she hadn't felt before. Missy has always been very sexual, but now she added Torrance to the list of men she regularly fantasized about. 

She opened her eyes and snapped out of her daydream when she felt someone watching her, turning to see Torrance spacing off under her spray; looking at Missy instead of blankly ahead. A self-conscious feeling swept over Missy, but not before a rush of energy sent tingles down her spine and into her crotch. Missy's gaze brought Torrance out of it, and Tor mumbled, "Sorry," before going back to washing. Now, Missy couldn't close her eyes. Had Torrance just been checking her out? She dismissed it almost immediately, telling herself her friend was just tired. She looked over, one more time, and found Torrance looking back. This time, she wasn't staring blankly into space. 

Acting before she could think about the consequences, Missy walked over to her friend and gently brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face and over her ear. The heat from the steam must have gone to her head, because the next thing she did was to press into Torrance and kiss her. 

Torrance didn't know what to do when Missy kissed her. She knew she should pull away or say something like, "Stop," but instead she found herself parting her mouth and closing her eyes. There was a first time for everything. 

Missy backed off after several seconds, leaving Torrance blinking. They stood under the hot water staring at each other before Torrance finally could say, "Are you sure we should..." Missy lightly touched Torrance's cheek with her fingers. She ran her damp fingertips across Torrance's ear. "...do...this...here...or..." 

"Shhh" Missy whispered, leaning back in for a second kiss. Torrance just sighed, then rolled her head back as Missy moved out and down from her mouth and onto her neck. Torrance dropped her soapy washcloth to the floor, and mentally noted the departure of any sense of control. 

Missy let her hands flow freely over the other girl's body. She had no idea what she was doing, but it felt good. The noises of pleasure escaping from Torrance's almost closed mouth excited her and encouraged her to keep going. Kissing down her neck and her chest, Missy closed her eyes and tried to make every movement count, slowing down with every kiss south. 

Her hands roamed to Torrance's chest, first gently brushing and touching each nipple, and then becoming stronger and more aggressive. She twisted and pulled each in turn, making Torrance sigh in mixed protest and excitement, pressing her body into Missy's touch. Torrance's hands hung by her sides, eyes aimed toward the ceiling without focus, continuing to make incoherent sounds. 

Before long, Missy was on her knees in front of Torrance. She looked up at Torrance, amazed at what her touch could do to someone else. Using her fingertips, she traced the lines of Torrance's soft curls down. 

Missy leaned forward and kissed her, brushing her lips against her wetness. A shiver ran through Torrance, and she managed to get out "Please" between her sighs of frustration and pleasure. Missy pressed her face into Torrance's curls, and pushed her tongue into her wet cleft. It was hot and steamy in the shower room, but the heat between Torrance's legs was searing. She used one finger to stroke the delicate skin outside her hole before sliding it inside, causing a grunt from Torrance. It didn't take much of her tongue fucking and fingering to send Torrance over the edge at this point, and Missy kept up the barrage until Torrance could barely stand. 

Missy stood and gathered Torrance in her arms, as the blonde was shaking even in the warm water. The shower had lost some of its heat over the time they'd been in, so Missy reached out and turned off both. She helped Torrance outside, where she dried both of them off. 

Torrance finally regained her composure. "Thanks," she said blushing. 

"No problem." 

 


End file.
